the Power Inside
by BigPhatMexican
Summary: Jose and his friend Jessey start their pokemon journey through Sinnoh and they along the way they find a treasure that will change their lives forever.
1. starting out

disclaimer

I don't own Pokemon

"honey wake up you don't want to be late to get your first pokemon do you?"

I suddenly wake up with my eyes wide open with excitement. "Not a chance I." I suddenly get up out of bed and put on some clothes I had laid out the night before which were some loose fitting jeans and a blue T-shirt. Over that I wore a white hoodie and on my feet were some blue and black tennis shoes. Then I stuffed my pajamas into the backpack that I had prepared too, which contained a sleeping bag some extra similar clothes and a map of the Sinnoh region. Before I headed out I looked in the mirror and liked what I saw. What I saw was a good looking kid (if I do say so myself)with black closely cut hair. The boy in the mirror had olive colored skin and big brown eyes. Satisfied I head for the door. "But don't you want breakfast?" "No I'm good." When I look outside I see all the people from town except Jessey (he's my friend) standing around with my house with a giant poster saying good luck Jose on it. "You guys didn't have to do any thing for me." an elderly man walked up to me. I recognized him as old man Thomas from across the street, even though you cant call it a street since no cars come through here in Twinleaf town. "Jose, today you begin your journey through the Sinnoh region. It will be perilous and you might see some really powerful wild pokemon."

"I know Mr. O'quinn, are all of you coming with me to Prof. Rowan?"

"No we will remain here but we wished to present you with this send off, so farewell." So I say goodbye to everybody and head to prof. Rowans lab. They used to have this area between Twinleaf and Sandgem town where wild pokemon lived but they cleared it since wild pokemon would be able to attack you even though you didn't have a pokemon but needed to get one in Sandgem from Prof. Rowan. While on my way I see Jessey walking by on his way there as well undoubtedly. "Hey Jessey!" I yell as I run up to him. "Whats up Jose?" "Nothing, just thought we should get our first pokemon together." "Sure why not? Although afterward we have to go our own ways so we don't grow into relying on each other." "Deal." as we walk we hear someone yelling "HELP!" "Lets hurry!" I urgently say. We start running we turn the corner of a tree and see Prof. Rowan being attacked by an aggron. Then I see Jessey throw something right in the aggrons mouth and the aggron ate it. He started spinning and started to punch itself, meanwhile the Prof. got it together and grabbed a pokeball and returned aggron. Out of breath he walks up to us."Nice... to meet you... young man,... I am... Prof. Rowan,... thank you... so much... for helping me" "It was nothing, all I did was throw a mago berry at him since they cause confusion if the pokemon is not cute and is instead cool." "Very impressive." said the Prof. finally catching his breath. "Who are you two?" I decide to speak up since I started to feel left out "I'm Jose and this is Jessey." "Well Jose and Jessey Why don't you come to my lab with me and well get you guys a pokemon. I assume you don't have any since I didn't see you use one to stop aggron."

Hello every one just a little authors note here. Thank you for reading this fanfic. It's going to be awesome please review and everything. BYE! :)


	2. I choose you! Toby!

disclaimer: Me: hello owner of pokemon

owner:hey BPM would you like to own pokemon? Me: I would but I want to live a normal life so I'm good.

"Jose and Jessey this is my lab." I look around and its a huge room with a lot of computers on one wall, while practically a library on the other directly on the other side of the room was a glass door that showed a whole bunch of pokemon in a jungle environment on the other side. But what caught my attention was a table in the middle of the room with 4 pokeballs on the table with pictures in front of them three of them were the standard Sinnoh starters of Piplup, Turtwig, and Chimchar but the fourth I didn't recognize and I pride myself to know every pokemon there is in this region it was a small pokemon that had something like a dorsal fin on top of its head, it had all these shades of green but its most distinctive feature was to tusk-like things coming out of its mouth horizontally one on each side.

"Which one do you want Jessey." prof. Rowan asked him. Without hesitation Jessey exclaimed "Piplup! I've thought about for a long time and I choose Piplup because I want to evolve it into Empoleon!"

"Good choice" the professor said as he handed him the red and white ball.

"Go Piplup!" Jessey yelled as he threw the pokeball in the air. White light shimmered out of the ball and out popped a little penguin pokemon.

"Piplup!" it exclaimed

"Now Jose what will your choice be" I think about for a second and ask him "What about that one?" I say as I point to the strange picture. "Axew? You don't want Axew it will take forever to evolve. If you and Jessey both trained your pokemon equally Axew still wouldn't evolve until a little after Piplup is at full evolution and it's from a far away region called Unova so it might not get along with pokemon its not familiar to, not only that but its a little to powerful."

"Great ill take it. I've always liked to be a little different." Now it was my turn to be hasty with decision. "Well if you're really sure and if you promise to take good care of him I guess you can have him."

"Yes I promise thank you so much."

"Now that you both have your pokemon I have some other stuff for you like this new state-of-the-art Rowan pokedex he brought out two head pieces each with a microphone, headphone and screen that is clear over one eye, and two high tech-looking pair of gloves. "Let me explain these." he said as he indicated the head set. "This is to communicate to your pokemon. Research shows that pokemon communicate through feelings this device will send out a wave of what your feeling. And like a dog whistle only pokemon will feel these waves. The device will also take the feelings from pokemon and turn them into words and the words will match the personality of the pokemon. For example a tough pokemons voice will sound gruff while a small pokemons voice will sound high pitched. And the screen is the pokedex part it will lock on any pokemon and tell you everything about it to an extant. Now let me explain the gloves. One glove is your PC for pokemon and the other holds and sorts the pokemon you carry with you so you don't confuse the pokeballs you can capture and carry twenty pokemon at a time this improves the previous ways when you could only carry six but also makes it worse because you can only own twenty pokemon instead of hundreds. And you don't have to carry the pokeballs instead you get these little chips and like a phone you load more pokeballs on there and there are of course different chips for different pokeballs. Oh I almost forgot what do you want to nickname your pokemon?"

"I don't think I want to name my Piplup." Jessey stated

"I'll name mine Toby it looks like it fits him." that's when I let Toby out "Axew!" it cried

"what do you think of the name Toby?" I ask as I put on my head gear "I really like it!" Toby said

"Man I love this pokedex!" I exclaim.

"It's the only one of its kind besides the one Jessey has. That and the gloves are both my invention." prof. Rowan said with pride. "Now then to send you on your way if you want to take the gym challenge you'll need to start at Orebugh but to get there you need to first go to Jubilife city. If you need a map there's one on your pokedex. Good luck." "Thanks see ya!" Jessey said as we started outside "Jose tonight we should stay in the pokemon center and then go our separate ways tomorrow but before we leave tomorrow lets have a battle."

"Sounds good to me."

And thus we conclude ch two. I am not a very good planner so I have a question for those who read this if you could have any superpower what would it be and it can't be destructive. I'm asking because Jose might have a power inside. I guess you could call it his strength within. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
